


Say yes

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [14]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Lesbian Character, Lumity, LuzXAmity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz has a very important question to ask Amity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Say yes

Amity walked into the apartment; she shared with her girlfriend Luz. Setting down her purse, she took off her shoes and abomination cowl, hanging it up on a hook. Two years ago, a witch rebellion occurred, ending with Emperor Bellows being kicked out of power, and a new emperor taking the throne. The new emperor kept the coven system but got rid of the one witch one coven rule, and the rule where are all your other magic is locked away upon joining one. Instead, new coven initiates receive a tattoo symbolizing their chosen coven. This allowed all witches to use mixed magic, except for those who joined a coven when Bellows was in power.

Even though a benevolent ruler took the throne and being offered a spot in the new emperors’ coven, Amity still couldn’t accept it. Not after all the horrible things, cruel things Bellows and his coven did, so she joined the abomination coven instead. She worked hard and eventually made her way up to one of the senior positions in the coven. Luz got a job teaching glyphs at Hexside. After teaching Eda and Lilith, she decided that everybody should have a chance to learn the old way of doing spells, regardless of what track they’re in.

“Honey, I’m home,” Amity said.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Luz replied.

Amity walked into the kitchen and saw her girlfriend putting masa, meat, cheese, and veggies inside of corn husks and wrapping them. She gave Luz a kiss and poured herself a glass of apple blood, leaning against the counter. “How was work?”

“It was okay until somebody in my beginner class decided he was ready to mix glyphs and ended up almost blinding half the class. How was yours?”

“Some abominations gained sentience and got loose. One of them found a construction glyph and went rampaging through the town. So instead of having a nice day, inducting and giving the new inductees a tour, I chased a powered-up super abomination around town. Took me forever to get in under control.” Amity took a long sip of her apple blood before letting out a sigh. “What are you making?”

“Tamales. It’s a Latin American dish from the human realm.” Luz said, filling another corn husk.

Amity grabbed a corn husk and looked at it curiously, feeling the grainy texture on her fingers. “What are these?”

“There called corn husks. I had to go to the human realm to get them.”

“Why don’t you look for them on the isles?” Amity asked

“Believe me, I’ve looked multiple times, but I could never find them.”

Luz spooned some of the meat mixtures and put it in front of Amity’s face. Amity smiled and let her girlfriend feed her as she thought it was adorable when she did that. The pork melted in her mouth as the flavors danced across her tongue. It was sweet and spicy, but she was surprised by how mild it was. Then she felt a kick in the back of the throat. Her girlfriend didn’t make Latin American food that often, but when she did, Amity thought it was the best thing ever.

“Good?” Luz asked.

Amity nodded, letting out a small mmhhhh. She reached for another spoonful only for it to be smacked away, causing her to whine and rub her hand.

“I need the rest for dinner,” Luz said.

Luz wrapped the last corn husk and placed it in a pot, closing the lid. After drawing a fire glyph, she tapped it and used the fire to light the stove before putting it out. She placed the pot over the stove and set the timer for forty minutes.

“Hey, Ammy, can you wash up? Dinner will be ready in an hour, and I need to finish some things.”

Amity nodded and gave her another kiss before heading to the bathroom. Once Luz was sure that her girlfriend was out sight, she let out a sigh. The truth was that luz had already finished everything for dinner. After all these years, she still couldn’t believe that she was dating and living with Amity. They had been through so much together in the past four years: helping oust Emperor Bellows out of power, coming out to their families, Amity getting a senior position in the abomination coven, and Luz getting a teaching job at Hexside. Even though she was a hopeless romantic, she never really believed in soulmates until she met Amity. Now she couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else.

Luz drew an illusion glyph and tapped it, causing an illusion of Amity to appear. Staring at the illusion, she wondered how she would ask her girlfriend the most important question ever. She was going to ask Amity to marry her. Luz didn’t even bother asking Amity’s parents because she knew they hated her, having been against their relationship from the very beginning. So she asked Ed and Em for their blessing instead, which the twins smiled, laughed, and told her that she already had their approval. After staring at the illusion for what seemed like an eternity, Luz pulled out her phone and started texting her mom.

‘Tonight’s the night, mom. I’m going to ask Amity to marry me.’

A response came a few moments later. ‘I’m so happy for you, Mija. Amity is such a lovely girl.’

‘Thanks, mom.’

‘So how are you going to propose?’

‘I’m making tamales for dinner, and I’m going to ask Amity during the meal.’

‘Cooking food from your Latin American heritage for my future daughter in law. Smart.’

Luz blushed and rolled her eyes. ‘I’m worried she’ll reject me.’

‘That’s natural to feel nervous, dear. But that girl loves you more than magic and life itself. She’s going to say yes.’

Luz looked at the illusion Amity and smiled, knowing her mom was right. ‘Your right. Thanks, mom.’

‘Anytime Mija.’

Dispelling the illusion Amity, Luz walked over to the couch and sat down, turning on the crystal ball. She flicked through the channels until she found one playing the first Azura movie. Even after being on the Isles for four years, Luz always found it odd how the Azura books and films were available on the Isles. What confused her even more, is how she could find them while watching the crystal ball, but she didn’t complain.

Sometime later, the Latina felt arms wrap around your neck. She smiled, bringing her girlfriends head close and giving her a soft kiss. Even after four years together, kissing Amity still sent electricity coursing through her body. The green-haired girl walked around and sat on the couch, putting her head on Luz’s shoulder. Luz put her arm around her green-haired princess, bringing her close as the two ladies watched the movie.

Twenty minutes later, the timer went off. Luz walked into the kitchen to check on dinner, causing Amity to let out an as small whine when her cuddle contact was broken. She would never admit this to anyone but her girlfriend, but she hated it when her cuddling was interrupted even if it was for dinner.

“Babe, can you help me set the table?” Luz called from the kitchen.

“Sure,” Amity said, turning off the crystal ball.

Amity walked over to the dining room and helped set the table. Her fingers ran over the handmade placemats given to them by Luz’s mom as an apartment warming gift when they first moved in. She wanted to provide them with something they would use every day and remind Luz of her. Once they finished, Luz grabbed the pot and the sauce and put it on the table. She then grabbed some candles and put them on the table as well, before pulling out a lighter and lighting the candles. Amity made a mental note to ask about the weird fire tool later as the two girls sat at the table.

“Oooh. Candlelight. Very romantic,” Amity said, smiling. She didn’t care that the lights were on. She thought it was cute.

“You know me. I’m a hopeless romantic.” Luz teased.

After filling their plate, Luz unwrapped her girlfriend’s corn husk, loving the shock and wonder on her face. She put some sauce on the tamale and watched her girlfriend take a bite. Amity froze and stared at her plate before letting out a long sigh, the flavors exploding in her mouth. Her girlfriend was a fantastic cook, but this was on a whole different level. Luz giggled as she unwrapped her corn husk and put some sauce on it before eating.

“Okay, this is the best thing you’ve ever made and one of the best things I’ve ever had,” Amity said, taking another bite. “Why is Latin American cooking so good?

“Because we make it with love,” Luz said.

Amity rolled her eyes and smiled. “That was so cheesy.”

“But you love me.”

“With all my heart.” Amity gave Luz a small kiss on the lips.

The dinner started off great, with both girls laughing and talking about their day. But halfway through the meal, Luz slowly stopped talking and picked at her food. By the time Amity was on her second helping, Luz had barely finished her first. Amity slowly noticed something was up and started to get worried. She rarely saw her girlfriend like this. The last time being when she was going to ask Bump about making a glyph class. Sure, Luz had been speechless before, but this was different. The witch squeezed her hand comfortingly and looked into her brown eyes.

“Hey, you okay, Lulu? You stopped eating.” Said Amity.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about something.” Luz said.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How dense and oblivious I was to your feelings when we were kids.”

“Yeah, you were pretty oblivious. But it all worked out in the end.” Amity’s smile faltered as she looked into her lover’s eyes. The happy twinkle was gone, now replaced by anxiety and fear. ‘What’s wrong with my human?’ She thought. “If there’s something else bothering you, you can tell me.”

“I know. I love you,” Luz said.

“I love you too. Honey, what’s going on?” Amity’s anxiety and nerves began to eat away at her.

Luz took a deep breath and scooted her chair back, dropping to one knee. Amity gasped and brought her hands up her mouth, her cheeks becoming bright red. ‘Is this really happening? This is happening. Oh, my Gods, this is happening.’ She thought as her brain went into full meltdown. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Amity, growing up, I never really fit in. I was always that one odd kid that no one took seriously, that no one talked to. When I got to middle school, that fact only became more apparent as I became an outcast. Then I came to this world and found people who accepted me and became my family. But even though I’m a hopeless romantic, I still didn’t believe in soulmates, because I thought no one would ever love like that until I met you. From the moment we met, I felt a connection. I didn’t know what it was, but I wanted to get to know you. The more we hung out, the more I fell in love with you.

Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She’s the reason why? She always thought it was from reading fanfiction or from being a hopeless romantic.

“I’ve told you this before, but you’re the reason I stayed on the Boiling Isles. All the quirks I was bullied for or thought I had to repress, you ended up loving them. You make me feel safe, like I can do anything. The past four years with you have been the best years of my life, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. When my cousin died, you made smile and laugh when I didn’t think it was possible. You’re the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.

You’re the love of my life, my green-haired princess, and my Hecate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter what life throws at us, what we do or we go, I want to be there with you.” She pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. “Amity Blight. Will you marry me?”

Amity was a blubbering mess, tears pouring down her face. She sniffed and tried wiping them away, but to no avail as they kept coming Forget gay panic; she was having a romantic meltdown as she couldn’t believe what just happened. Luz, the love of her life, proposed to her. Luz put together a candlelit dinner in their apartment and made food from her heritage to propose to her. Amity felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

“YES! Yes! Yes!” Amity screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

Luz got up and put the ring on her new fiancé’s finger, giving her a passionate kiss. Amity gladly returned it with all the love she had. Several more kisses followed, each one feeling more perfect than the last. When they broke away, Amity wrapped her fiancée in a tight hug, which she returned. She loved thinking that. She was Luz’s fiancée. They looked at each other, both smiling like idiots, as Luz wiped away the witch’s tears. The twinkle returned to her eyes, pushing out the fear and anxiety that occupied it moments ago. Amity had never felt happier in her entire life.

“I love you so much, Lulu,” Amity said.

“I love you to Ammy.” Said Luz

Amity looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Now that it was on her finger, she got a closer look at it. A small diamond was placed in the center with a looping band around it. The diamond itself wasn’t that big, a quarter carat at most. It shined like the sun when the light hit it. She had to tell everyone. Summoning her scroll, she took of picture of her ring and posted in on Penstagram. ‘Luz proposed to me. I’m engaged!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

Luz took a picture of Amity’s engagement ring and sent it to her mom. ‘She said yes!!!!!!!!’

The newly engaged couple sat back down at the table and continued eating. For the rest of the meal, there was not a single dark or sad thing to ruin the mood. Amity kept glancing at the ring on her finger. Everything was perfect. Not even her parents could ruin it as she had blocked them on Penstaram. She also stopped caring what parents said and thought about her years ago. Luz heard her phone go off and fought the urge to check it. It was probably from her mom, but she was raised not to use her phone at the table.

After dinner, the two did the dishes, put out the candles and put the leftovers in the fridge, before making their way over to the couch. Amity turned on the crystal ball and traced a circle in the air, making it grow. She sat down and laid her head on her fiancée’s chest while Luz wrapped her arm around her and began flipping through the channels, stopping when she found Bleeding Hearts. The two snuggled deeper into each other and watched the show. Luz pulled out her phone to see her texted her earlier and saw her mom’s message.

Mom: I am so happy for the two of you! I can not wait to see my future daughter in law again. Congratulations you two!’

Luz showed Amity the message and her face went bright red. Luz gave her a small kiss on the cheek. A few minutes later, Amity’s scroll starts to ding rapidly. She brought it out and saw all of her friends commenting on the photo.

Willow: OMG! I’m so happy for you guys.

Boscha: That’s a really nice ring. Congratulations, girl! You deserve it.

Gus: That is so cute!!!!

Skara: You guys are the cutest things ever!!! I’m so happy for you guys.

Eda: Nice job kiddo

Lilith: Congratulations

Em: My baby sisters all grown up. I’m so proud.

Ed: Nice job Luz. Congrats you too.

Viney: Yo, Congratulations! You guys are like couple goals.

Amity smiled as she read the comments, everybody telling her the ring is beautiful, that Luz is a lucky lady and congratulations. She showed Luz some of the comments, who smiled and kissed her forehead. Putting away her scroll, she snuggled deeper into her new fiancée, enjoying the warmth of her body. Luz still smelled like tamales which somehow made Amity even more comfortable. Amity didn’t know what the future would hold for them, but she knew that whatever would happen, Luz and her would face it together.


End file.
